Angel in Gold
by August08
Summary: She was the picture of perfection. A goddess in mortal form. However, Elena wasn't as innocent as everyone believed her to be.
**A/N** : This story is dedicated to my good friend Yazzy Dollface who once again challenged me to write a story with Kadaj and Elena. This is a lemon story; so, if lemons aren't your thing, don't read. Though this isn't my first lemon, it is the first I've ever published. So, again, don't like don't read.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

There she was. The angel in gold. He had seen her countless times before, but she was always with a different group of people. The first little while she had been with a group of girls; two with black hair and one with brown hair. He figured they were out having a girl's night. Tonight, though, she was with a group of three men. One was of Wutanese descent, the other had dark skin and a shaved head, while the third was a fiery red-head. She looked so out of place; a deer among wolves.

It was up to him to save the golden haired princess. He would be her silver haired prince. He got up from the bar and went over to the angel's table. A fast paced song began booming through the speakers.

"Excuse me," he said, making the angel look up. "May I have this dance?"

"Shove off, yo," the red-head snapped. "The girl's with us."

"Reno, be nice," the angel in gold reprimanded. "It's just a harmless dance." She smiled at him. "I'd love too."

She got up from the table and they made their way to the dance floor. For an angel, she moved like a devil. Her movements were smooth and graceful. The way her body moved to the beat of the music ignited something within him. He moved in closer, but not too close so he would scare her away. However, as the music changed to another fast paced song, she swayed closer to him. His heart began to pound as their bodies touched. There was a mischievous gleam in her golden eyes that looked so foreign on a face so beautiful and innocent. The song ended and they stepped away from each other.

"My name's Elena," the angel said.

"Kadaj."

Elena smiled, sending a warm shiver shooting down Kadaj's spine. "We'll have to do this again, sometime," she said.

Kadaj nodded. "Yeah," he agreed.

"I come here every Friday around eight."

Leaving it at that, Elena walked back to the table she had been sitting at with the three men. Kadaj just stood on the dance floor, trying to figure out the message. The only thing he could figure out was that Elena had just told him where she was going to be next Friday night.

* * *

The club was pulsing. Everywhere he looked there were people. However, none of them were his golden haired angel. Kadaj sat at the bar, a drink in hand. It was almost nine o'clock and there was still no sign of Elena. It was Friday night, so where was she? He hoped he hadn't scared her away. However, she was the one who had told him she was going to be here tonight.

Just when he decided he was going to call it quits, someone walked up and sat down next to him. Kadaj looked over to see the angel in gold smiling at him. She was breathtaking in a crimson red dress and black heels.

"Sorry I'm late," Elena apologized. "But, I had to work late."

Kadaj smiled. "No worries," he said.

Elena looked around the club. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to come tonight. But, then I remembered I promised you another dance."

Kadaj slid closer to her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Well, we don't have to dance," he told her. "We could find something else to do."

A sly smile began to creep across Elena's face. "Your place?" she asked, leaning in closer. "I bet you know how to show a girl a good time."

"Well...I don't want to brag," Kadaj said.

Elena ran a hand up his side. "Let's get outta here," she said.

They left the club and Kadaj led Elena to his apartment building a few blocks away. When they entered the apartment, Elena kicked off her heels and explored the small space. Kadaj followed her into the bedroom, undoing his tie as he went. Elena was sizing up the bed when he came into the bedroom. Kadaj slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. He gently began kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her bare arms. Elena turned around and pulled Kadaj into a heated passionate kiss. Her fingers gripped his silver hair, pulling him closer. Her tongue explored the cavern of Kadaj's mouth.

Then, suddenly, she pulled away and practically threw Kadaj on to the bed. The mattress bounced when he hit it. Elena climbed on top of him like a stalking cat. Her hips graced his and she could feel the bulge begin to grow. With delicate movements, Elena began unbuttoning Kadaj's shirt, running her hands over his bare chest. She could feel his heart pound. He wanted more? She would give him more.

Elena removed his shirt and began playing with his belt. Kadaj was helplessly locked in the angel's gaze. Soon he was only clad in his underwear. Elena's fingers ghosted the inside of his leg, making Kadaj shiver and his bulge grow harder. She leaned over, brushing her lips against his.

"Undo me," she whispered.

Kadaj's fingers couldn't find the dress's zipper fast enough. Elena pushed herself up off the bed, taking a hold of the dress sleeves. Kadaj drank in the sight before him as the dress dropped to the floor. She was the picture of perfection. A goddess in a mortal shell. Now completely nude, Elena climbed back on top of Kadaj, removing the last bit of clothing keeping them apart.

Elena trace her fingers up Kadaj's leg; running them in the crevice between his length and his thigh. Kadaj's body tensed and a moan of agonized pleasure escaped him. Elena grinned and leaned over, tickling the top of his length with light brushes of her fingers.

"Enjoying yourself, Kadaj?" she asked seductively.

A gasp released from Kadaj as she began rubbing the tip of his length in a slow rhythm. He collapsed against the bed, letting out a guttural moan. Elena kissed Kadaj on the lips before trailing kisses down his chest; all the while still rubbing the tip of his bulge. His fingers wrapped around the sheets in a death grip. Elena could see he was fighting back a scream.

"What's the matter, Kadaj? Not enjoying yourself?" Elena asked, feigning worry.

Not giving him time to answer, she leaned down and gave his manhood a tantalizing lick. She forced back a grunt when Kadaj slammed his full length into her mouth. Elena grinned to herself. So, he couldn't take the torture anymore. She _had_ been a bit evil in her teasing. Pulling back, Elena ran her tongue from the tip to the top of his manhood. He sounded like an animal in savage heat with the noises he was making. Elena twirled her fingers around the tip as if she were playing with a piece of fabric.

She reached over and opened the top drawer of the bedside table. "How convenient," she said when she saw a tube of lubricant. "You come prepared."

Kadaj gasped when her hands left him. Every fibre of his being screamed for more. It couldn't be over; not so soon. However, his fears were put to rest when Elena began coating him with lubricant. Kadaj gasped as she then slid herself over him like a glove. She started the thrusts agonizingly slow; driving him mad with pleasure. His back arched, driving his hips upward. Elena let out a pleasurable gasp. The thrusts sped up in a faster rhythm. The walls echoed with the sounds of euphoric gasps and moans. Elena fell forward, her hands falling on either side of Kadaj's head. Her chest heaved as they both released. Kadaj collapsed against the mattresss and Elena soon joined him. They lay there; nude, panting and mixed with each other's scents.

"Whoa," Kadaj breathed. "That was...unbelievable."

A sly smirk played across Elena's lips as her hand drifted down to his still hard length. Her fingers teased the sensitive flesh of the tip. Kadaj's body shivered with pleasure and his hand found the spot between Elena's legs. She opened her legs wider, inviting him inside. Kadaj flipped over so that he was leaning over her. His fingers found the entrance. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded. His hand entered her, immediately finding the sweet spot. She gasped in delight, widening her legs even more. Kadaj played with the sweet spot, rubbing it slow at first, then speeding up and pressing harder. Elena's hips jerked and she cried out in pleasure.

"More," she gasped. "Oh, goddess. More!"

Kadaj chuckled. "As you wish, my angel."

He removed his hand and leaned over, running his tongue between Elena's legs. He sucked gently, running his tongue around the inside of the opening. When he was finished, he kissed Elena's stomach; working his way upward. He ran his hand up her chest, fingers brushing against her bare breast. His thumb graced her nipple. She started to purr. Kadaj held the nipple between his thumb and finger, rubbing it gently. He found the other and started playing with the nipple with his tongue. Elena released a lust filled groan. Her hand found his length against and she started to play. This was way better than dancing a club.

* * *

"You look like crap," Reno commented as Elena walked into the office Monday morning. "Did you sleep at all the weekend?"

Elena thought back on the weekend and smirked. "In a matter of speaking," she replied.

Reno grinned, crossing his arms. "So. Did you blow his mind?" he asked slyly.

Elena looked up at him. "That's not the only thing I blew," she replied.

Reno gave her a disbelieving look. "Yeah right. You? Little Miss Innocent? I highly doubt that."

Just then, Tseng and Rude walked up. "You doubt what?" Tseng asked.

"That Elena actually made good on that dare," Reno said.

Elena shrugged. "If it's proof you desire," she replied, heading for her desk.

The men followed her. Elena opened up a video file on her computer and stepped back for the others to gather around. Tseng pressed play and they watched in stunned silence as the tape played through. Tseng held out a hand towards Reno, who slapped a few gils into his palm before doing the same for Rude. Elena wasn't surprised that the guys had placed bets. Clearly, Tseng and Rude had more faith in her than Reno did.

"I don't even want to know how you were able to record this," Reno said.

"I'm a Turk. It's my job to know where my targets are," Elena replied. "And I'll leave it at that."

"I just have one comment," Rude said.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"You're not as innocent as everyone thinks," Rude commented.

Elena smiled. "I have a halo, Rude," she told him. "It's just held up by a pair of horns."

* * *

There ya go, Yazzy. This one is all for you. I hope you enjoyed it. It was surprisingly more fun to write than I thought. Thanks, Yaz for keeping at me to finish this story and convincing me not to delete it.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
